


A Sinner's Soul

by Shadow_Light13



Category: Based on the past of Pitch Black (Rise of the Guardians - 2012 and Guardians of Childhood), Original Work
Genre: Death, Evil, Gen, Good, Guilt, Heroism, Lies, Soldiers, Trauma, Villains, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Light13/pseuds/Shadow_Light13
Summary: They call me a heroand yet I've killedand I stole,I pillaged a land;ruined a dream.





	A Sinner's Soul

_These broken souls_

_walk this land._

_These broken dreams_

_haunt our mind._

_The past is dead,_

_but the memories live_

_on..._

_The heart it breaks_

_and the wounds they mend,_

_but the scars stay put_

_'til the bitter end._

_Please tell me the world_

_isn't as black and white as it seems,_

_tell me you won't let heroics_

_plague my guilt laden dreams._

_Just let me cry,_

_as I lean against you._

_And if my strength fails,_

_let me borrow from you,_

_please..._

_Just wrap your arms_

_around my sinner's soul,_

_just take away_

_those rose tinted glasses_

_and see me whole._

_The pleasure and pain,_

_victories and losses lying on the ground,_

_scattered around_

_between broken bones._

_They're left behind,_

_for a blind eye to see._

_The casualties_

_they line the streets,_

_the grassy fields,_

_covered in broken shields._

_They're the future dirt,_

_in the muck they sink,_

_in the bugs they drown,_

_out of sight and out of mind._

_Please tell me the world_

_isn't as black and white as it seems._

_Tell me you won't let heroics_

_plague my guilt laden dreams._

_Just let me cry,_

_as I lean against you._

_And if my strength fails,_

_let me borrow from you_

_please..._

_Just wrap your arms_

_around my sinner's soul,_

_just take away _

_those rose tinted glasses_

_and see me whole._

_Do you hear the screams,_

_the shaking hearts,_

_as we all fall to our knees_

_our sanity in parts?_

_Do you see the shame,_

_or just the colourful badges_

_and ribbons and titles and swords?_

_Do you know our names,_

_and the names of the people we killed?_

_Do you see only the saved,_

_did you catch a glimpse of the blood we spilled?_

_The ones we could have saved,_

_The ones that haunt our peace_

_and make us squirm in our sleep._

_Will you put your hand_

_around my neck and squeeze?_

_Or will you stay by my side,_

_and tell me a sinner is what you need._

_Please tell me the world_

_isn't as black and white and black as it seems,_

_tell me you won't let heroics_

_plague my guilt laden dreams._

_Just let me cry,_

_as I lean against you._

_And if my strength fails,_

_let me borrow from you,_

_please..._

_Just wrap your arms,_

_around my sinners soul._

_Just take away_

_those rose tinted glasses _

_and see me whole._

_Please tell me the world_

_isn't as black and white and black as it seems,_

_tell me you won't let heroics_

_plague my guilt laden dreams._

_Just let me cry,_

_as I lean against you._

_And if my strength fails,_

_let me borrow from you,_

_please..._

_Just wrap your arms,_

_around my sinners soul._

_Just take away_

_those rose tinted glasses _

_and see me whole._

**Author's Note:**

> It's not really just about war and soldiers and it was originally meant to be for a character, but it came out pretty general and vague. 
> 
> Not sure if it strikes anyone as a real poem. This was written beforehand, about a month ago, in fact, but I wanted to post it now that I've edited it, to fill in some of the time that it takes me to update my stories. I hope you've found this interesting. By the way, yes, that repeated bit was supposed to be a chorus, but I am more than aware that I am not a song writer or even a half-decent poet, so sorry about that.
> 
> Also, please tell me if you have a better title for this...


End file.
